


Commission ToS and pricing

by GhoulCourierSix



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulCourierSix/pseuds/GhoulCourierSix
Summary: This is where you can find my commission ToS and pricing, please read all way to the end and contact me if you're interested or have any questions.





	Commission ToS and pricing

Introduction

Hey there! you're currently in my Writing commissions post obviously, thank you for checking this out, please read everything i've written in this post because it's all important one way or another.

Waiting Time  
5 Working Days

Open or closed?  
Closed for now

ToS

All prices are in GBP Pounds. I only accept payment through PayPal. You are sending money for “Goods or Services,” NOT “Friends and Family.”

I will not under any circumstances work with anyone under the age of 16

Please include a note of your Username when finalizing your PayPal payment—that way, I can keep track of who sends what. If you change your user before the commission if finished please let me know so i can find you

DO NOT REQUEST A CHARGEBACK THROUGH PAYPAL. The process is messy, involves multiple outside parties, and will take several weeks to resolve, PLEASE MESSAGE ME PERSONALLY

Your commission, along with its progress, will be listed in my “to-do” wiki. This is to inform others of my current progress and ensure my own accountability.

YOUR COMPLETED COMMISSION MAY BE POSTED OR SHARED BY ME. IF YOU PREFER TO HAVE YOUR COMMISSION NOT POSTED, CONTACT ME BEFORE THE FINAL PRODUCT IS COMPLETED. I will credit the intelligent property to you and preface the writing as a commission; but if you wish for it to not be posted, please contact me and I will be happy to oblige.

Common courtesy goes a long way. Please be respectful about any concerns you may have.

The commission cannot be sold or otherwise redistributed for monetary gain if it is sold i will be taking action against you

Please note that i am a human who works and also goes to college but i will keep you updated on your story.

Please don't keep messaging me over and over most likely i'm working on the commission.

I will take payment upfront as i will not take the risk of being scammed out of my time and energy.

My commissions won't be always open i will be doing slots since i don't want to overload myself with work.

Commissions will always take priority over all my other writings.

I am willing to work with OCs but please give me very good and in-depth descriptions of your characters.

I am willing to work outside of my fandoms as long as you realize the time length of getting your commission back will lengthen if I have to do more research.

I have the right to refuse any commission for any personal reasons.

Please be specific with what you would like, but an outline of what I am writing for you will be shared so you can determine if you like where the piece is going.

If for any reason you wish to have your money refunded, I will work with you, however depending on how much I've written, the amount refunded will vary-

0-299 words = 100% refund

300-899 words= 75% refund

900-4999 words = 50% refund

5000-9999 words = 25% refund

10000+ words = no refund.

Do's and Don'ts

Do

Gore

Smut (must show proof you are 18 or over)

Furries/Monsters

LGBT

Multiple fandoms (Please PM me stating the fandom you'd like me to write about and i will say yes or no)

Don'tꜱ

scat

inflation

diaper/baby play

vomit

Anything sexual with children

Hate Speech

Poetry

Filling out any legal documents

Please message me if you want to ask if i will write a certain story for you since i can't list everything here.

Price By Length

All you have to do to commission is PM me with a basic prompt or vague plot idea, the characters you want, and the genre you're aiming for and the length you want

1,500 Words = £3.00.

2,000 - 3,000 = £5.00

4,000 - 5,000 = £8.00

6,000 - 7,000 = £11.00

More than 2 characters involved in the story is £4.00 no more than 4 characters

Freestyle Option

The Freestyle Option means i make up the characters and use the prompt/plot given by you.

1,500 Words = £2.00

2,000 - 3,000 = £4.00

4,000 - 5,000 = £7.00

6,000 - 7,000 = £10.00

More than 2 characters involved in the story is £2.00 no more than 4 characters

For returning Commissioners

If you've commissioned me before you'll get a pound off your next commission and will be added to my Tank Of Fame wiki!

BY FORWARDING PAYMENT, YOU INDICATE THAT YOU HAVE READ AND AGREE TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS SET FORTH ABOVE.


End file.
